


my lullaby

by deathlytireddan



Series: oh, this is the beat of my heart (tour fics 2018) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Dan can’t sleep and Phil helps, Gen, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan heaves a sigh, maybe dramatically, and pulls at the privacy curtain even though it’s all the way over. The noise it makes is pointed enough to get the message across, because Phil makes an amused noise and pulls at his own curtain.





	my lullaby

“My brain hurts,” Dan whispers as they go over a bump. 

“Shhh. Everyone’s sleeping,” Phil whispers back. 

Dan heaves a sigh, maybe dramatically, and pulls at the privacy curtain even though it’s all the way over. The noise it makes is pointed enough to get the message across, because Phil makes an amused noise and pulls at his own curtain. 

Dan tosses and turns, listens to Phil move around below him, and sighs again. This one is less dramatic, more frustrated and tired. 

The bus goes over another bump. He hasn’t had trouble sleeping so far, always too tired. The bunks have enough space to stretch his legs out, and the mattress isn’t bumpy. But tonight the universe has decided to curse Dan, and Phil along with him. 

Dan’s phone vibrates inside its little cubby set into the wall. He squints his eyes against the brightness. 

_:(_

Dan texts back, _kill me_ and Phil responds with a gravestone emoji. 

Dan locks his phone and buries his face in his pillow, frustration stinging in his eyes. He just wants to fricking _sleep_. 

His phone vibrates again but he ignores it. 

He’s going to be so tired tomorrow. They’ve run out of coffee, too. He might accidentally snap at Phil or someone else or have an awkward moment with a fan. 

Dan knows he’s being silly, but in the dark, with Phil below him, when he’s tired and frustrated and just about ready to give up on sleep, everything feels wrong, a thousand times worse than it really is. 

He hears Phil’s curtain move and the rustle of a body moving. 

“What’re you doing?” Dan whispers, pulling his curtain back a bit. Phil looks down at him, a frown pulling his brows together when he sees Dan’s wet face and tightly held shoulders. 

“Budge up,” he says, awkwardly lifting a leg. “Uh, how do you do this?” 

Dan doesn’t move for a second, thinking of the other people in the bus with them. But he’s too tired to care, and really, he doesn’t think he’d care much in the daylight either. 

So he sits up as much as he can in the tight space and hauls Phil up, hands bunching in the back of his shirt. 

Phil pulls the curtain back over and wipes at Dan’s face with the edge of the blanket, a gentle smile on his face. He licks his finger and pretends to clean dirt off Dan’s face. 

Dan laughs wetly into Phil, pulling at him until he stops fussing and settles down under the blanket. 

They’re awkwardly close, Phil’s bony shoulders and elbows digging into Dan’s softer ones, but they scoot around until Dan finds a comfortable spot, arms around Phil, a hand on his warm stomach. 

He inhales near the short hairs on the back of Phil’s neck. “Thanks.” 

Phil finds Dan’s other hand, the one not resting on his stomach, and squeezes it. “I couldn’t sleep, too. Needed my heater.” 

Dan closes his eyes, feels the rise and fall of Phil’s torso pressed along his, one of his legs trapped between both of Phil’s. 

He yawns and sags, squeezing Phil closer though it’s physically impossible. That’s never stopped him before. 

Phil giggles. “I love you, you big sap.”

“Not a pine tree,” Dan mumbles back, not even a bit embarrassed. “Love you too.” 

Phil says something else, but he’s already falling into a gentle, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/175522493740/my-lullaby-ao3-link-warnings-none-word-count)


End file.
